Pairing Lopsided Smiles with Green Eyes
by Kirkysaurus
Summary: It started at the train station, where Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell became friends. And then it sparked days later when they decided to try something more, and it continued moving up from there. "Falling in love with you is so easy; so natural." Sequel to my oneshot, 'Do You Like Shakespeare', AU.


**A/N: I've had part of this written up for a LONG time... since after I posted 'Do You Like Shakespeare?', which was in October. I was gonna make that a whole story or do a bunch of oneshots and add them on, but... yeah. Decided to rewrite what I had and start another story I'll end up getting stuck on and not finishing for months.**

**Anywho, I'm gonna... plan this out, and rewr- wait I just said that. Okay well, I'm gonna get back to rewriting, and plotting, and I hope you guys like this story. I say that a lot, don't I? Well, I need ideas for chapters, and a title, so... yeah.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Big Time Rush', anything affiliated, or anything else recognizable from a third-party source that may be used for other entertainment purposes of this story.**

* * *

C O n e: Thanksgiving

"Logan sweetheart, are you sure you don't need any help in there?"

"I'm fine in here Gran," I called back, smiling as I continued peeling sweet potatoes for Thanksgiving dinner. Yeah, I'm making dinner this year. For a bunch of Mitchell's, and anyone else that decides to stop by. We have a pretty big extended family. And I figured Kendall might stop by when he finds out I made dinner. We've been texting non-stop for the last few days since we met on the train, and we'd become pretty good friends in that time.

Well, friends that kiss. And flirt. And... stuff.

I started boiling a pot of water on the stove before opening the oven slightly to check on the Turkey, which has been cooking for about four and a half hours. I shut it back tightly before moving to the pantry to grab a bag of rice, and the chicken that was defrosting on the counter in a bowl of water. Wow there's a lot of food to cook. Remind me why I decided to make all this food by myself?

"Logan dear, are you sure you can handle all of the cooking alone?" I turned my head over to look at my mom, before cracking a small smile and nodding, going back to cutting up the chicken, and putting the small pieces into the pan that was on the stove. She replied with a soft 'allright' before making her way back into the living room to join Dad, Gran and Pops on the couch. Uncle Andrew was standing infront of everyone, telling some crazy story or something that happened to him a few weeks ago. I chuckled to myself at his odd antics before draining the rice and adding it into the pan with the chicken, stirring the two together. After a few minutes of that, I turned down that stove top and took a quick break to go check my phone, letting out a sigh as I ran my fingers through my short, dark hair.

Oh, look. Kendall texted me.

**Kendall Knight (1:34 pm): Wazzup Logie? :^)**

**Kendall Knight (1:44 pm): R U avoiding me? )^':**

**Kendall Knight (1:50 pm): Y R U NOT ANSWERING UR FONE? D^:**

**Kendall Knight (2:12 pm): fine! i dont luv u no more!**

**Kendall Knight (2:17 pm): .. I didn't mean it Logie... :'^(**

I couldn't help but giggle at his antics, quickly tapping away a response as to not upset the blonde anymore than he already apparently was.

**Logan Mitchell (2:36 pm): Sorry dear, I was, and still am, making T-Day dinner.**

I put my phone back down on the counter before waddling back into the kitchen to check on the contents of the oven, seeing the turkey had finished cooking. I smiled before pulling on the large oven mitts on the counter, grabbing the pan and resting it on the cooling rack over the stove. My mouth started watering at the smell of it as I shucked off the mitts, grabbing the pan of sweet potatoes and sliding it into the oven in the Turkey's place. I checked on the duck and chicken that were on the other shelf before shutting the oven door. I slowly made my way through the living room to find Gran and mom to tell them both dinner was almost finished before heading back to the kitchen to check my phone.

**Kendall Knight (2:40 pm): OMG I'M SOO COMING OVER IF YOU'RE COOKING :'D**

* * *

Dinner was fairly uneventful, save for most of the adults telling me how delicious everything was. Most of it was just idle small talk of what everyone's been up to; Gran and Pops planning to keep all their grandkids for Christmas, Mom and Dad's careers, Uncle Andrew's weird adventures, Aunt Cindy's travel stories for all of the kids, everyone swooning over my cousin Spencer's pregnant belly, same old Mitchell family talks. The doorbell had rung about halfway through after-dinner conversation and my niece, Shelby excitedly got up and ran to the door to see who was here.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" an excited voice broke into the house, followed by a shushing from what sounded like a mother scolding her child. Everyone looked up to the front door at a smiling Kendall, an auburn-haired woman who was rubbing her temples - I assumed this was his mother, Jennifer, and a teenage girl who I knew was his sister, Katie, from the pictures he'd shown me.

"It's Thanksgiving today though mister," Shelby curtly reminded him as my mother invited them into the house, Kendall patting Shelby's head softly as he made his way in. "Ah, right. Well, I always liked Christmas more," He crouched down slightly and smiled at her before it felt like he lunged across the room to hug me, almost knocking us through the wall. He started nuzzling his beanie-covered head against the side of my face, making me giggle at his behavior.

"Nice to see you too, Kendall," I rolled my eyes lightly before reaching up to pat the top of his head gently. That earned a soft purr from the blonde, and a bunch of giggles from the younger kids and Katie, as well as an odd look from both of our mothers.

"Uncle Logan is your friend a kitty?" I looked down and was met with the eyes of my youngest niece, Hanna, and before I could open my mouth to answer, Kendall pushed his hand over my mouth to answer to the four-year-old. "I was until Uncle Logie eated my tail!"

All of the kids giggled at Kendall's antics and gestures, and I decided to go and properly introduce myself to his mom and sister. I got to their side and opened my mouth to say something but was cut off when Kendall realized I had left his side. "Logie, Babe! Don't leave me alone with the childrens! I need yoooooouuuu~!"

This was going to be a long, long day.

"Anyway as I was just about to say when I opened my mouth, hi I'm Logan and I assume you're Kendall's mom Jennifer and sister Katie," I shook his mom's hand softly before moving over to shake Katie's as well before turning my attention to them both. "I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you two."

"Hello Logan, it's nice to meet you too. I can also say that I've heard nice things," Mrs. Knight smiled back at me before I motioned her over towards my grandparents for them to meet. I watched Katie go over to a corner where my teenaged cousins were playing their hand-held video games and wordlessly joined their group before turning to find Kendall.

… Who was staring at me with big, scared eyes while trying to hide in a corner from my younger family members.

'Help me', he mouthed out, clinging onto the china cabinet he was currently trying to squeeze himself behind while the children were all trying to cling onto him like the monkeys they are. I chuckled to myself at the sight before squeezing my way through them to pull Kendall off into the area of the guest bedroom I was occupying for the time here while he munched away on a large chunk of what looked like turkey. Wait, how the hell did he get ahold of that?

"Mmm babe, your turkey is SOOOO good," He mumbled in between chewing which only made me giggle at him even more before I went over to sit on my bed. Where he decided to join me, still eating like a three-year-old.

"So how was your dinner?" I shifted myself to look over at him as I spoke, smiling softly at him when he rested his head up against my shoulder.

"Terrible compared to your amazingly orgasmic food," he started whining, wrapping his arms around mine when I started laughing more. "My aunt's food used to be good too, but now... I need to make you my wife so you can spend all day in the kitchen making me fat."

"You're such a weirdo," I continued to giggle, reaching my free hand over to softly run through Kendall's bangs that were sticking free of his beanie. He let out a soft purring-like sound at the ministrations, and we continued to sit there in a comfortable silence.

"We should go out on a date sometime," Kendall broke the silence after a long while, making me look over to see part of his face. I 'hmmed' in reply, twisting a lock of his honey-brown hair while thinking the prospect of a date over - now mind you, I hadn't been on many dates, and none of them were recent, and since I've really liked Kendall since the time we met... the thought of screwing up or embarrassing myself was not high on the list of things to do. But still... a date sounded nice. Maybe something simple; dinner and a movie. Or maybe just a simple day out, even just pizza at home with cartoons would be fine.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked him after my internal monologue, shifting myself further onto my bed while Kendall laid his head in my lap and looked up at me.

"Probably a really girly movie so we can snuggle more," He mused, smirking up at me with a knowing look while I swatted his arm playfully. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

"Can I go get more of your yummy food now?" He pleaded, his gaze and demeanor switching from smug to that of an innocent child.

"Sure, Kendall."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short, it's pretty much a beginning chapter and I didn't have that many ideas for it... So I felt it okay to end where I did. Well, now that I've finally finished this, time to think of a title and summary. Oh, joy...**

**I hope all of you like what I have planned for this, which'll pretty much just be fluff, I think. Maybe a few lemon-y goodness here and there, with possibly angst. Anyway; read, review, and enjoy my darlings.**

**P.S; When a Kogan story gets flamed, Kendall inches closer to falling into the arms of Lucy. Think about that one.**


End file.
